


Together

by lunaxluv



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaxluv/pseuds/lunaxluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1x07</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Re-written on February 7th, 2017.

"Amberle,"

Amberle's eyes opened as she winced, feeling a pain in her shoulder and a thumping in her head.

"Are you okay?" Eretria's voice filled her ears. 

"I think so." Amberle spoke, although it was so quiet she wasn't even sure Eretria heard her.

She must have, because when Eretria's face came into view, there was a look of relief.

..

Amberle held a burning piece of wood in her left hand, running her other over the old and dusty tables as the bright flames gave light to where they were.

 "How are we possibly going to get out of this." Amberle muttered. They must have fallen twenty feet. Wil was missing and they had no way of getting out.

Eretria glanced at her, a few feet away. "Well, not with that attitude we won't. And hey, I thought you were supposed to be the _optimist_ around here."

"Well, its sometimes hard to be positive when you're twenty feet under."

Eretria rolled her eyes, pausing in her steps when her ears picked up the sound of a slight wince. She turned, her eyes scanning over the elf only to notice the few drops of red liquid that had become to drip down her arm.

"You're hurt."

Amberle glanced down to where Eretria was looking "It's not a priority. Finding a way out of here is."

"Not if you bleed to death, princess." She pointed out, wiping her face of any worry as she grabbed Amberle's good arm. "And besides, how am I supposed to get payed if you're dead?"

"Payed by who? The elf hunters?" Amberle let out a laugh as she led her over to the large stack of bleachers that were at the other end of the room.

"You never know. I could give you up if I wanted to. I'd get a fortune off of you."

Eretria lifted the dark purple fabric covering her right shoulder. Amberle instantly felt the cold air hit her skin and shivered.

"Do you think Wil's going to find us?" Amberle asked in a quiet voice as Eretria ripped the material.

"Don't know, don't care."

"What if he's our only way out?"

Amberle flinched as she tightly wrapped the material above her wound.

"We can get out on our own. You can't depend on someone to save you when they might not ever come."

The rover released her grip on Amberle's arm, setting her arm down gently and letting her hand rest in her lap. "There. Now you're ready to save the world."

"It's our destiny, remember?" Amberle reminded her. "The princess and the rover, bound by a tragic fate."

"Tragic fate. Right." Eretria's voice was flat.

She looked up, almost jumping at how close Amberle was. She could feel the brunette's breathe on her face and her heart beating loudly in her chest.

"We're in this together, okay?"

Eretria nodded.

"Okay."


End file.
